brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Bullying/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Tim looks through his school locker as Moby waits for him. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Hang on, hang on. Tim closes his locker door and sees a letter taped to it. TIM: Huh. What's this? Tim reads from the typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, kids at school pick on me and make fun of my clothes. They also call me names. What should I do? From, Charlotte. Oh, gosh, I hate that. This older kid named Craig used to pick on me when I was in the second grade. He called me names, like nerd-boy and smarty-pants. An image shows a young Tim with glasses being picked on by a bigger kid. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Oh, yeah, and four-eyes. That was real original. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about that name. I never quite figured that one out. Well, enough about that. Bullying is when a person does or says something that makes them feel like they have some kind of power over another person. It can take many forms. We've already covered name-calling. An image shows mean names, like "freak," "jerk," "dweeb," and others. TIM: Bullying can also be making fun of someone, leaving them out of activities, taking their stuff, forcing them to do things they don't want to do, and even physically hurting them. Images illustrate bullying as Tim describes. TIM: Anything someone does that makes someone else feel bad or unsafe is bullying, as far as I'm concerned. If you're getting bullied, you have to use your head. There are some things you can do if someone's being mean to you. You can ignore them and just walk away whenever they start bothering you. An animation shows a girl walking away from another girl. TIM: Try surrounding yourself with friends. It's not as easy to pick on a big group of people. An animation shows a large boy smiling mischievously and approaching a smaller student. Other students surround the smaller boy and the larger boy backs away. TIM: In some cases, you can let them know that they're making you feel bad. They might not even realize that they're being mean to you. An image shows two children talking. TIM: And remember, it's okay to tell an adult what's going on, even if you think the situation is under control. An image shows a child talking to an adult. TIM: Parents, teachers, and guidance counselors are there to help you deal with tough issues like bullying. MOBY: Beep. TIM: They can help those bullying understand that their behavior is wrong. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, they might not even be thinking about the fact that you're a person with feelings that can be hurt. Which brings me to my last point. If you ever find yourself being mean to someone else for no good reason, please, stop. Everyone's been bullied at one point or another, so you know how it feels when someone is picking on you. An animation shows a boy picking on a girl. A larger boy walks up behind him. TIM: It doesn't feel good. The boy notices the larger boy behind him and stops picking on the girl. TIM: And it doesn't make you any bigger or better. What does make you bigger and better is being nice to someone for no good reason. That always impresses me. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yeah, it's a lot cooler to have friends than enemies. Craig walks by. TIM: Oh, hey Craig. How you doing? CRAIG: Hey, Tim, how's it going? Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Health Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Social Studies Transcripts